


Fate is a Cat

by saeinhour (seventhour)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhour/pseuds/saeinhour
Summary: After finally caving in to his demands, Jumin decides that Luciel can come over to play with Elizabeth the 3rd one time, just to stop him from pestering him about it. But what Jumin doesn't know is that the 707 in the messenger isn't the 707 in real life; his feelings take him over and lead them into trouble.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue: Chatroom 1

**Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

**Zen entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** MC? What are you doing this late?

I was just talking to seven for a bit: **MC**

 **Jumin Han:** This late? Is there something 

going on? 

**Zen:** lolol are you jealous

 **Jumin Han:** Excuse me?

lolol zen hes totally jealous: **MC**

 **Jumin Han:** I am not jealous, whatever that

implies…

**707 entered the chatroom**

**707:** whut

 **707:** is

 **707:** up

Its the notorious 707!: **MC**

 **707:** lololol 

**707:** the one and only!!!

 **707:** What is this about Jumin being jealous?

 **707:** I can’t help it, my looks are mesmerizing

 **Zen:** -.-

 **Zen:** Jumin is jealous that you’ve been

talking to MC this late at night lolol

 **Jumin Han:** Cut that shit out. It’s late. I assume it was important then luciel?

 **707:** yes very important business. Secret scary hacker business

very very scary. I get nightmares >.<

 **Zen:** lolololol~~~

Oh no! How ever shall we stop the nightmares!: **MC**

 **707:** I don’t know! It’s such a tragedy!!! :(((((

 **Jumin Han:** …

 **Jumin Han:** so it was about the apartment then? Nothing weird is happening I presume

 **Zen:** …I mean, MC is still in an apartment that a hacker has access to at any given moment so your definition of weird is off

 **707:** Okay but my nightmares!!! 

**707:** I think I know how to stop them!!! Let me play with elly!!!!!

Omg: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** I will make sure that until my last dying breath that you don’t come anywhere NEAR Elizabeth the 3rd

 **707:** ;-;-;-;-; Jumin is so mean to me. MC don’t talk to him

 **Zen:** Wow you’re mean AND your jealous.

oH NO! What do we do about him… are the rumors true **: MC**

 **Jumin Han:** Rumors? If you are implying something stupid I will be very disappointed in you

 **Zen:** *gasp* are the rumors true that…

That Jumin is… gay?!!!!!: **MC**

 **707:** omg…

 **Jumin Han:** Good night.

 **707:** Wait don’t go!!

 **Jumin Han:** What?

 **707:** my nightmares >>.<<

 **Jumin Han:** go fix your own nightmares.

 **707:** come on! Just one time!!! Let me play with her for a little bit please

 **Jumin Han:** No. Good Bye.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Zen:** lolololololol he hates you

 **707:** I don’t care, I just want to play with her…

 **707:** OH vanderwood is calling me.

 **707:** gtg

 **707:** MC remember what I said about the apartment.

 **707:** adios friends

**707 has left the chatroom**

**Zen:** I’ll go to bed too lolol. Good night guys!!

Good night!: **MC**

**Zen has left the chatroom**

**MC has left the chatroom**


	2. 2

_God… I can’t breathe with those two down my neck…_ Jumin lets out a frustrated sigh and looks down onto the floor where Elizabeth the 3rd was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. He decides to give MC a call to make sure she’s okay since Seven and Zen were fooling around in the chatroom.

_ Please pick up… _

“Hello?” MC said. “I thought you were going to bed?” 

“I was, but I didn’t get an answer from you. Is everything okay? You were on the phone with Seven pretty late?”

“Yeah everything is fine, it was just stuff about V and the apartment.”

“What about V?” Jumin asked, briefly remembering that V hasn’t been in the chatroom in what felt like years.

“He didn’t specifically say anything about him, he just said that he’s trusting V about the hacker situation right now and that I shouldn’t leave the apartment under any circumstances.”

“Oh, very well then. I’ll let you go to sleep now, MC. It was nice hearing your voice for a change.”

“Wait! I need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead…”

“Why did you completely brush off the joke in the chatroom! You could’ve just denied it! Now they’ll make fun of you until you say something!”

“I find these things quite pointless. And besides, I really don’t need anyone else in my life besides Elizabeth the 3rd. I guess the idea of a relationship isn’t something on my platter right now.”

“So you’re not denying it…”

“This is a pointless conversation.”

“Just answer it!”

“Go to sleep, MC.”

“Jumiiiinnnnnn~~~” MC said playfully, making him smile. Having a new voice and soul in the RFA similar to Rika made him feel better about the current atmosphere of the RFA with V and the party.

“MC, go to sleep, it’s a pointless conversation. If I suspect anything about my feelings I’ll tell you first. How does that sound?”

“Fine. Goodnight Jumin.”

“Goodnight.”

He put down the phone and turned off the lights to go to bed. He got a text from Seven just as he was about to close his eyes.

**707:** just 1 pic of elly pls pls pls >.<

**Jumin:** no

**707:** plsssssssss

**Jumin:** no! Who knows what you’ll do with it!

**707:** i’m not weird! I just want to see a picture!

**Jumin:** fine, only because I’m tired and don’t want to deal with ur messages right now

**Jumin:** (picture of elizabeth the 3rd)

**707:** uwuwuwuwuwu Thank you Mr.Han

**Jumin:** don’t call me that. Goodnight.


	3. 3

**2**

The day proceeded as usual for the boys and Jaehee. The chatroom was lively with MC now part of the organization. She has been getting used to the apartment, even though she was completely locked in. MC is a little bit suspicious of Jumin and his feelings about people, but she doesn’t care that much. Her priority is to get guests to go to the party and to stay inside the apartment safely so Seven can get her out safely soon without the hacker getting to her. Seven has been working countless hours behind the computer screen, Vanderwood staring over his shoulders like a hawk making sure he doesn’t stop working. He has a small monitor that is connected to the security cameras inside the apartment so he could watch over MC. She texts Jumin and Seven often though, mostly asking about their day; it gets incredibly boring in the apartment alone. Sometimes she’ll wave at the camera and Seven will text her saying “I got your wave lolol so cute.”

Jumin was busy working at the office, planning future business trips as well as cat projects for Jaehee to reluctantly work on. They would check the chatroom occasionally, Jaehee joking with MC and Zen when she’s on break.

**Zen entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee:** I hope the work isn’t too hard MC. How is your day going so far? 

It's been okay! I’ve been answering emails and watching some shows:  **MC**

**Jaehee:** That's good to hear! I’m also gladn that Luciel is being serious nowadays  considering the situation at hand 

Is he not serious that often?: **MC**

**Zen:** lol i’ve rarely seen seven serious

**Jaehee:** He has been serious before, but it  Is quite rare, yes.

Well, he better be taking care of himself: **MC**

**Jaehee:** I hope so too. The brains  of the organization belong  to him. 

**Zen:** All he eats are those godforsaken honey buddha chips

**Jaehee:** It's becoming quite concerning at this point

**707 entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

At the same time? : **MC**

**Jumin Han:** Wow, everyone but Yoosung is here right now

**Jaehee:** Good afternoon Mr. Han

**Jumin Han:** Hello Jaehee. I hope you’re  eating lunch. Did you get the  plans for the new cat project :3

**Zen:** God- can you go 5 minutes without bothering. Jaehee about work…

**707:** lolol~~ how’s our Elly Jumin. Is the project

for her?

**Jumin Han:** **Do not call her Elly.** But yes  it's about wine that cats  could drink >:3

**Jaehee:** Yes i received the plans

Wine for cats?: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** Yes, it is a good idea, is it not?

**Zen:** I seriously feel bad for Jaehee...

**Jaehee:** Sigh~~~it’s okay  It's part of the job.  Also, Mr. Han, don’t forget your dinner with your father tonight.

**Jumin Han:** Oh. That. I need to cancel that. 

**Jaehee:** What? Why???

**Jumin Han:** He’s gonna bring his new girlfriend  and I have no interest in meeting her

**707:** That’s kind of rude is it not? Lolololol

**Zen:** Are you sure it’s because of the girlfriend.

this just adds onto our theory MC!

The theory thaaaatttt~~~~ **: MC**

**Jumin Han:** Not this shit again…

**707:** Are the rumors true… that Jumin is… Gay?!

**Jaehee:** I shouldn’t be here right now…

**Jumin Han:** I will neither confirm nor deny those rumors there’s your answer. Now stop talking

**Jaehee:** You realized you made it worse, Mr. Han…

**Zen:** lolololololol THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!!!

THEY’RE TRUE!!!: **MC**

**707** **:** OMG!! It’s okay! We don’t judge, right?!

Right!  **:** **MC**

**Zen** **:** normally I don’t judge but it's Jumin so…

**Jumin:** I am going to leave now… this is pointless

nanter…

**Jaehee:** I will leave as well, my break is over.

I hope you are eating, MC. Good luck

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

**Zen:** l have to go practice my lines, this

was fun though.

**707:** lololol he’s so dumb he could’ve said no

**Zen:** what if he is though?

**707:** no problem with that!

**707:** I’m gonna leave again. I’ll pester Jumin

about elly again later. Bye guys!

**Zen:** I’m leaving too! Have fun!

Bye guys! **:** **MC**

**Zen has left the chatroom**

**707 has left the chatroom**


	4. 4

Jumin texted MC that he will call her after work about something related to the party and to make sure she answers. Jaehee texted MC to remind her to eat dinner. Seven texted MC an emoji. Zen texted MC a heart. Yoosung called MC.

“Hey Yoosung!”

“Gah! I missed the fun in the chatroom ugh.”

“It's okay, it wasn’t anything important.”

“I know, but I wish I was there, I just got out of class.”

“It’s okay, did you eat?”

“I did. I had gross cafeteria food.”

“Hahah, ew, I remember the university days.”

“Are you much older than me MC?”

“No, I think i’m around Zen’s age.”

“Oh lol. I hope everything is going well. The Jumin rumor is funny though; why didn’t he deny it though.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t care enough. He’s obsessed with Elly.”

“*gasp* You said Elly! Be careful! Don’t let Jumin catch you saying that.”

“If Seven can say it then so can I!”

“Seven has a constant death wish with Jumin. They were always pointlessly arguing before you joined. That kinda slowed down now that Seven has the hacker to worry about though.”

“Oh, well, maybe if I can get a death wish from Jumin my life might be more interesting.”

“Lolol you're so funny. I have to go to my next class. Wish me luck, do me a favor and tease Jumin on behalf of me.”

“Lol okay, I will. Good luck!!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**707 entered the chatroom**

**707:** hey hey hey

hiya~ :  **MC**

**707:** did you eat dinner yet?

Not yet. I have to answer some more emails :  **MC**

**707:** take care of your health!!! we’re 

thankful that you’re helping us with the

party but what's the point if our party coordinator is sick?

Lololol i’ll eat i promise. what about you? :  **MC**

**707:** don’t worry about me! My health is

in perfect shape! 

**707:** Nothing will make me sick!!!

Honey buddha chips aren’t a meal...  :  **MC**

**707:** don’t worry about me! My health is  fine! 

**707:** I wish Jumin would stop being so  damn stingy…

Stingy about what? :  **MC**

**707:** about elly! Last time i saw her  I was so happy T-T 

Didn’t you harass his cat... :  **MC**

**Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** hello 

**Jumin Han:** yes, Luciel harassed my cat.

**Jumin Han:** he is no longer allowed to visit

**Jumin Han:** **ever.**

**707:** come on… i only kissed her, played  with her, spun her around…

**Jumin Han:** _ that counts as harassment!!! _

It kinda does seven... :  **MC**

**707:** come on it’ll made me  more productive at RFA work…  isn't that a good thing

**Jumin Han:** i suppose; but  elizabeth the 3rd is the most important living  thing in my life

**707:** i’m your friend! Come on Jumin…

**Yoosung entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung:** UGH I HATE MY LIFE :<

Aww Yoosung… what happened :  **MC**

**707:** Did you lose a round of LOLOL

**Yoosung:** >.<

**Yoosung:** no. i failed my exam today

**Jumin Han:** it’s because you’ve been  playing games too much  instead of studying.

Cheer up yoosung ~~ you’ll do better next time, right?: **MC**

**Yoosung:** I have to do better **.** I  can’t fail this class…

**Jumin Han:** Stop playing your games then night before your exams  then...

**707:** or just drop out and play  LOLOL full time, I heard  the professionals make a lot of money

I don’t think that’s very practical...: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** She’s right; dropping out of school and entering a field that people  rarely find success in, is a joke…

**Yoosung:** T-T I guess you’re right…

**Yoosung:** Speaking of jokes though...

**Yoosung:** Jumin, you really don’t  know how to make  comebacks to a joke…

**Yoosung:** You made the situation worse lololol

**707:** Mr.Han doesn’t know  how to roast us back

**707:** Not that being gay is a roast, but  instead of denying it you  just made it worse  lmfao 

**Jumin Han:** “comeback” “roast…"

**Jumin Han:** a roast is what you  do to ducks and chickens…

**Jumin Han:** what's a comeback?

Lolol so bougie ~~~: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** -.-

**707:** a comeback is like a  funny retaliation  when someone teases you

**Jumin Han:** thank you luciel

**Yoosung:** Jumin… are you gay?

**707:** Yoosung if you’re trying to joke, you have to be funnier  than just blatantly saying it

**Jumin Han:** so what if I’m gay. In the end it  doesn’t matter because my heart belongs to Elizabeth the 3rd :3

Damnit Jumin you made it worse~: **MC**

**707:** :O

**707:** Mr.Han is gay

**Jumin Han:** I did not say that.

You kind of did...: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** anyways, I’m getting a call, I  should leave, this conversation is quite pointless.

**Yoosung:** lolol

**Yoosung:** I’m gonna leave too, I have to go play lolol now

**707:** Vanderwood caught me on the messenger…

Talk to you guys later!: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** you are the only one pleasant to  talk to, MC. Have a good afternoon

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**707 has left the chatroom**

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**


	5. 5

MC put down her phone and smiled to herself. The whole situation was stressful; being led into an apartment, being inducted into an organization on accident, being forced to stay at an apartment without contact to the world. But for some reason, talking with the rest of the RFA members slowly made her more and more comfortable with the situation. Just as she was about to get up to go get something to eat, her phone started ringing. Jumin was calling her.

“Hey Jumin, how was the super important phone call that made you leave the chatroom?”

“Hello MC. It was okay, it was about a brand deal with a small company; I’m trying to refuse it right now.”

“Oh, well that sounds rough, I hope things get easier, Jumin.”

“It’s okay, I’ve done this before a few times. Can you explain to me what a “comeback” is properly… I feel like a fool.”

“Haha. Well. Hmm… I’m not sure how to explain it. Tell me something mean.”

“Thats rude…”

“That’s the point.”

“Uh… okay then. Your voice isn’t that nice to listen to…” Jumin said, unsure of how to be mean to someone so kind to him

“At least I don’t sound like I went through puberty at age 9.”

“... was that supposed to be kind of funny?” Jumin said, slightly smiling.

“Yes! Not that my comeback was funny; frankly it didn’t make sense. But do you get it?”

“I kind of do. Also I didn’t mean that, your voice is very pleasant MC.” MC giggled.

“When you insult your friends, it’s usually harmless; no one seriously means everything. Rule of thumb; the meaner the roast from a friend means you’re more important to them. Just make sure they aren’t being rude all the time haha.”

“Got it. Thank you. I have to figure out something for all of them.”

“That thing you said to Zen the other day about not receiving fanmail because you receive checks was pretty funny.”

“Was it? I was just stating facts. Anyways. I need your advice on something.”

“My advice? Don’t you have Jaehee or your workers help you?”

“No no, it’s about Luciel.” Jumin said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Seven? What’s going on?”

“It’s getting annoying now, how many times he asks to see my Elizabeth the 3rd. How do I get him to stop?”

“Have you told him to stop?” MC said, realizing how stupid that sounded

“That would be obvious, no?” 

“Oh. True. Hmm.” MC thought for a moment.

“I could always block him.”

“Jumin; he’s your friend, even if he’s annoying.” 

“I suppose so.”

“Hmm. What if you let him come over one time. Just one time. Only once-”

“No!”

“Jumin. I may not be as smart or rich as you, but if you let him come over once under the condition that he never asks again, then he’ll stop being so annoying about it.”

“I don’t want him to abuse Elizabeth like last time.”

“I doubt that he would actually hurt your dear Eliza. How about you watch him while he plays with her, that way you can make sure he doesn’t ‘abuse’ her?”

Jumin paused for a moment. Logically speaking, that makes sense. If he doesn’t put an end to it now, it’ll only get worse considering how demanding Luciel could be.

“I suppose you’re right. Gah. Simply the thought of it makes me angry. I don’t want anyone to hurt my dear Elizabeth.”

“Jumin, stop being so dramatic. Just stay with them and make sure nothing happens. It’s fine.”

“I guess I will. When should I invite him?”

“Call him after work and invite him for tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow? My only day off you want me to let Luciel abuse my cat in front of me? Are you insane!” Jumin said, frustrated at the situation.”

“Would you rather he come in while you’re NOT home?”

“... you’re right.”

“I know.”

“Thanks, MC. I’ll let you go now… sorry for keeping you for this long. Have a good afternoon.”

“It’s fine, I’m stuck here alone anyways, so this was fun. You have a good afternoon too.”

MC hung up on Jumin and laughed to herself; Jumin was so dramatic over a cat. 


	6. 6

Later that evening, the members briefly went into the chatroom just to say goodnight and make sure everyone ate and is keeping consistent with their work and to make sure Yoosung doesn’t play games too late at night. Jumin, meanwhile, was pacing around his room wondering if it was worth it to call Luciel and tell him to come over tomorrow. He decided to bite the bullet and dial his number.

_ Please pick up. I don’t want to have to call you again. _

“Jumin? Why are you calling so late?” Luciels voice was much more serious and stern than Jumin expected. He was a little shocked, but continued to talk to him.

“So, I’ve realized there is no point in continuing to argue with you in the chat; it has been getting quite irritating.”

“About what?” Seven asked, now with a little more attention in his voice.

“Elizabeth the 3rd. If you would like to visit her, you can come over tomorrow afternoon while I’m here. I suppose it might also be slightly stress relieving considering the workload you have with the hacker and your agency.”

“You’re joking right? Listen I don’t really have time for jokes right now-”

“Luciel, why on earth would  _ I  _ ever tell jokes this late at night all of a sudden.”

“Wait so you’re letting me come over tomorrow?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Jumin… you don’t have to if it really bothers you I-”

“I already made up my mind and went through the trouble of asking you.”

“I mean… I guess so. What time do you want me to come by?”

“Let me know and I’ll send a car over to your place when you want.”

“Oh? Alright…” Seven had a somber and stressed tone, which made Jumin slightly concerned.

“Luciel? Is everything alright?”

“What? Haha, I’m fine, just a lot of work. You know how it is since you work all the time.”

“I suppose. Well, make sure you’re eating and getting rest.”

“Don’t worry about me haha. I’m fine. Thanks, Jumin.”

“Mmhmm. Have a good night.”

He hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.  _ Now to get this over with.  _

Jumin texted MC to tell her the news of him finally letting Seven play with Elizabeth, to which she congratulated him on his greatest accomplishment to date.

That night he couldn’t sleep. He’s known Luciel for years, so why is he nervous? Perhaps it’s because he’s letting him play with his dear Elizabeth the 3rd. Either way, he had this uncomfortable feeling that he couldn’t identify.

Meanwhile, Seven was also unable to process the conversation with Jumin. His efficiency in his work significantly slowed down after the conversation.  _ Jumin is letting me go to his place to play with his cat.  _

“Yah! Why aren’t you doing your work? You were doing so well. Is it because of that security camera?”

“No, I got a phone call from a friend and I can barely process it.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. But you won’t have time to process it when you’re  **_dead_ ** because you didn’t finish the job. The client is being very generous with us. Seven. You need to finish this asap.”

“Gah! I will! I need more coffee to stay awake. Can you get me a cup?”

“Wh- I  _ am not your fucking maid”  _

“Well I guess I’m gonna be slow for the rest of the night then.”

“I- FINE. Just get back to work…” Vanderwood said, muttering a string of curse words as he walked to the kitchen.


	7. 7

Nerve wracking was the only word that could be used to describe the way Jumin felt the moment he opened his eyes in the morning. He has done everything to protect Elizabeth the 3rd from any form of harm; Luciel left a bad reputation towards Elizabeth in Jumin’s head since the footage of him “abusing” his cat came to be. Nonetheless, Jumin got out of bed and went to feed his dear Elizabeth, then he proceeded to get dressed to do some work from home. 

The messenger was not as active as usual, perhaps from Jaehee using Jumin’s day off to her advantage to take time to herself, Zen preparing for his new role, Yoosung trying to study for his exam and Seven doing his agency work. However, the silence and lack of activity in the messenger was just the calm before the storm that would ensue the moment Luciel entered his house later that day, with what he presumes will consist of Seven taking several, borderline aggressive pictures with his Elizabeth and sending them to the messenger for everyone to see Jumin’s pain.

MC woke up and texted Jumin, asking him if he was prepared for the afternoon. Jumin decided to call her instead of texting her back.

“Soooo~~~ big day!! Stepping out of your comfort zone lololol.”

“The comfort zone is defined as the safe zone; why would anyone leave their safety net…”

“You know, I think you’re being seriously dramatic over this; why are you damn nervous over this. You’ve known him for years now, you can’t trust him?”

“I trust him to do his work and to be efficient and to be the technical brains of the organization, not to be in contact with animals, less so my dear Elizabeth…”

“Why are you being so stingy? She’s just a cat!”

“MC…” Jumin realized that he never explained why Elizabeth was so dear to him; MC knows little about Rika and the influence she had in everyone’s lives in the RFA.

“What? Did I say something wrong…”

“No, it’s not your fault. No one really explained things to you; Elizabeth was given to me by a dear friend. She is very important to me because it’s one of the only things that captures that friend’s soul in my life.”

“Oh… Jumin… I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. I really didn’t know…”

“It isn’t your fault, again, no one told you.”

There was a moment of silence between them, while a stinging wave of pain flooded Jumin with memories of Rika and V, as well as the life they all had before she committed suicide. He very quickly shoved those feelings down in order to continue the conversation.

“I think all you could do right now is just let the storm pass; and besides, you’re gonna be there the whole time. Seven doesn’t seem completely unintelligent haha.”

“Yeah. I know. I’m gonna go get ready. Make sure you eat and take care of your health. I know there isn’t much to do sitting in an apartment, but do your best.”

“I will, thanks Jumin. Good luck~~!” MC said, hanging up the phone. 

Perhaps he was being very dramatic over letting a friend visit his pet. Or maybe no one understands that Elizabeth isn’t just a cat, and that she is a part of someone that he once loved in another lifetime. Jumin took a deep breath and kneeled down next to her. Elizabeth was a piece of Rika that Jumin held onto desperately, protecting her with his entire being was the only bit of comfort he could rely on; it felt as though he was protecting the part of Rika that hadn’t left this world. Another wave of pain took over Jumin, making his breathing stop for a moment. His eyes started welling up with tears. Memories of Rika and V and the friendship and trust he had built with the two of them, now almost non-existent now that V was basically MIA and Rika was dead.

The doorbell rang, knocking Jumin out of his daydream. He quickly wiped his tears, cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes, and walked towards the door. 

“Who is it?”

“Mr.Han, you have a visitor. Someone by the name of Luciel Choi.” 

_ Why is he here so early? I told him to come in the afternoon!  _

“Okay. Let him in.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hey Jumin!” Seven said, with a bright smile and a friendly wave.

“You’re here much earlier than I told you to come.” Jumin said in his normal, cold tone.

“Oh.. sorry… It’s just that Vanderwood isn’t at my place right now; he’ll be at my place later this afternoon.”

“You.. need to be at the house while your maid is there?”

“Yes- you know… secret classified information. Can’t trust anyone anymore haha.” Luciel said, standing at the doorway, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well. Come in. Do you want to eat or drink anything?”

“Hmm? Oh. No thanks, I ate before I came here. I won’t stay for too long. Where's my Elly~~~” Jumin led Luciel towards the common area where Elizabeth the 3rd was peacefully playing with a feather toy. 

Immediately, Seven’s face lit up with excitement as he quickly kneeled down next to Elizabeth and started playing with her and petting her soft fur. Jumin sat down on the couch adjacent to the two of them. He pulled out his phone and did some casual work while Seven was cooing at Elizabeth, gently stroking her head and softly talking to her with loving words. This was much different than the Seven Jumin saw on the security footage. He looked like a different person; it was as though he could see Sevens stress fly into the air every time he stroked her white fur coat.

He didn’t want to stare at Seven, as that would be creepy, but watching him play with her so gently and lovingly made Jumin feel somewhat anxious. He took quick glances from his phone every few moments to watch Luciel play with her, his previous feelings of worry and anxiety now gone at the sight of him being very soft with her. It was very endearing. Each time he looked up from his phone to watch them, he felt slightly more nervous and nervous; his face became red at one point simply just looking at Seven. He almost looked… attractive?  _ What the hell…  _ Jumin was confused by his own emotions in this moment, perhaps it’s because of his overthinking earlier that day with Rika and V that his emotions were all over the place already. 

Either way, each time he snuck a glance at Seven over the next half an hour, his heart felt tight and his cheeks became red. The Luciel in front of his eyes was completely different from the 707 in the chatroom, acting foolish and silly, making ridiculous jokes. His expressions of excitement and foolishness were replaced with a calm and peaceful, almost sad expression. He was half tempted to ask him if he was really Luciel. Instead, he focused on not making this situation uncomfortable for him.

Elizabeth climbed onto Sevens lap, who was sitting cross legged and leaning up against the wall. His hands were smoothly rubbing the back of her neck while she closed her eyes and purred softly on his leg. During this moment, Jumin looked up for what he thought was a split second. Instead, he locked eyes with Luciel, the tension suddenly skyrocketing in the room. Jumin and Seven’s faces became really red. 

What Jumin  _ didn’t  _ notice was that Seven was also sneaking occasional glances at Jumin casually scrolling through his phone with his serious face and posture. He didn’t notice that Seven was also getting nervous the longer he stayed in the building because of Jumin’s presence. There was a small moment between the two of them while they locked eyes. Seven broke the contact as he pretended to answer a phone call from Vanderwood.

“Uh… I have to go now… Vanderwood needs me. He’s here earlier than I thought and I need to let him in.”

“What? Oh uh… okay.” Jumin said, clearing his throat and pretending that nothing happened. Seven quickly stood up and walked rapidly towards the door, tripping over one of Elizabeth's cat toys in the fluster of the moment. “Uh, thanks for having me over. See you at the party,” he said, nervousness present in his voice.

“Yeah. See you later.” Jumin said in his normal, emotionless tone, hoping to hide any ounce of vulnerability he could expose.

MC’s phone flooded with texts from both Seven and Jumin.

Seven: uh… how soon is the party again?

MC: its in like 5 days…y?

Seven: nothing

MC: what happened lol? How was jumins place

Seven: it was fine i saw elly and had to leave.

MC: oh.. Okay? Did u have fun at least?

Seven: yeah

Seven: is there any way we could change the party date?

MC: what???? That’s not up to me you know that!

Seven: I can text V and see

MC: what tf even happened. Are you okay?

Seven: yea im cool lol. Gtg, Vanderwood.

MC: oh uh okay bye.

MC was confused, but then had to respond to Jumin’s messages immediately after. 

Jumin: Hello. Are you busy?

MC: lol no. Are you done being annoyed with Seven.

Jumin: I assume so. Although during his visit something odd happened.

MC: I guessed that. Seven texted me being really weird lol

Jumin: really? 

Jumin: my stomach and chest started aching a little bit and my face was getting really warm and when i looked at Seven i felt almost endeared by him.

MC: omg… the rumors are true?!

Jumin: Now is not the time for jokes please. What’s going on…

MC: You weren’t nervous dude, you’re infatuated by him. I wouldn’t expect him to be your type lololol~~

Jumin: I wouldn’t expect it either. He was completely different. I can’t explain it. I’ll talk to you later, I’m getting a call from Jaehee.

MC: kk, ttyl.


	8. 8

Some time has passed since the last message from Jumin. Later that night, neither Jumin nor Seven entered the chatroom; thankfully no one noticed but MC, who decided to stay quiet about it. Meanwhile, Jumin was doing everything in his power to distract himself with as much work as possible so that he doesn’t have even a second to think about how he was feeling. That’s how it’s always been. Even before Rika passed away Jumin has had the habit of repressing how he felt about any situation at any moment. The last time he openly felt emotional was at Rika’s funeral, where he barely shed a tear, but inside he felt like someone stabbed him with several knives and ripped his heart out after. Since then, the idea of feeling anything remotely close to heartbreak was avoided at all costs. It was no wonder that this brief situation with Seven earlier that day resulted in him ignoring everyone and distracting himself with the company work. 

Seven, on the other hand was significantly less productive after the visit. He was trying his best to keep an eye on MC on the CCTV while keeping up with his agency work WHILE trying to find the hacker. Even Vanderwood noticed this, resulting in him nagging Seven into doing his work, not letting him sleep until he finished the task for the day. But all Seven could think about was Elizabeth the 3rd purring on his lap and Jumin sitting on the couch in front of him, with casual clothes on and slightly unkempt hair, signifying that he was just at home all day (he always saw him in formal work attire, so this was a little more intimate). Seven couldn’t stop picturing Jumin’s figure on the couch sitting so comfortably and casually in his own house, scrolling through his phone like a normal person would. It was nerve wracking, and he was extremely flustered at the sight of him, which was unusual considering that his only perception of Jumin was a cold, serious, and formal businessman.

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “I love you for you. Luciel, please…”  _

Jumin woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, as if he saw a ghost. He touched his face and then the mattress and looked around. The room was completely dark except for the moonlight peering into the bedroom, casting a soft glow on the sleeping cat on the floor. He sat there for a few moments, unsure of how to think or feel about the situation. He has  _ never  _ felt this way before, especially not towards any of the RFA members. Watching Seven play with Elizabeth was like watching a complete stranger. His body language and facial expressions were etched into Jumin’s mind; he was calm, quiet, and gentle. The more he thought about it, the less he was able to distinguish his feelings towards Elizabeth from his budding feelings for Seven. It was driving him insane. 

After checking the time, he decided to take a risk and call MC, to see if she was awake.

_ Please pick up, I cannot process what I am feeling. _

“H-Hello?” Her voice was raspy but quiet.

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, you wouldn’t call unless it’s an emergency. What’s going on?”

“...Luciel.”

MC suddenly sat up in her bed, adjusting herself between the blankets and headboard.

“Continue…”

“I dreamt… something about him.”

“What did you see?”

“I-” He hesitated,  _ is it worth it… exposing my vulnerability to her?  _ “That’s not important. But it involved something along the lines of confessing…”

“Confessing...what? Your love?”

“Don’t put it like that… so blunt.” Jumin said, wincing at the word ‘love’ in relation to Seven. 

“Well, I don’t think dreams are completely accurate, but your feelings towards him showing up in your dreams is kind of a sign. Are you sure you’re not just infatuated by the idea of him?”

“I.. I don’t know. It’s intriguing. He’s intriguing. I have never seen him like this.”

“Do you… want to see him again?”

Jumin didn’t say anything. He  _ did  _ want to see him again. Not the Luciel that was silly and obnoxious, but the tranquil, thoughtful one. 

“I think… I think I do. But I don’t know. Maybe I’m just going crazy.”

“Think about it when you wake up. Its 3:00 am, get some rest. Goodnight, Jumin.”

“Goodnight.”

As he put the phone on the nightstand, he looked at the framed picture sitting next to the lamp. It was collecting dust, but the faces were still clear; 2 years ago at the RFA party with him, V, Rika, Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen and Luciel, dressed up, all of them smiling, as if nothing bad was ever going to happen. He looked at Rika, a small wave of heartbreak rushing through him. He then looked at Seven, wearing his glasses that were slightly lopsided, his suit a contrast from the normal casual wear he has on everyday, his smile prominent in his eyes as well as his lips. A feeling of discomfort settled in his stomach as he looked at him; even two years ago he was still very attractive, but he didn’t notice this until now. As he drifted off to sleep, he tried hard to think about Elizabeth and Rika instead of Seven.

Luciel didn’t sleep at all that night. The moment he took his mind off of work, his mind drifted towards Jumin.  _ I can’t have him. I cannot have him. I can’t ever have him.  _ He recognized his feelings towards Jumin, hoping it was a fleeting sense of infatuation and not an actual attraction. Even if he did like him, he needed to do everything he could to not let himself fall for him. He repeated those three painful and numbing phrases until he could get it ironed into his brain that he  _ cannot  _ fall in love with someone.  _ His life is so easy, uncomplicated, luxurious, powerful. Getting involved with ruin that. We are different from birth.  _ Forcing his emotions down, he repeatedly monitored the CCTV to make sure the hacker didn’t get in and continued to work on the agency project as well as locating the hacker. 


	9. 9

**Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee:** Good morning, MC. Have a good Nights rest?

Good morning! It was decent.: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** I apologize for waking you up in the middle of the night. 

Lol its not a problem: **MC**

 **Jaehee Kang:** why did you call MC in the middle of the night?? 

**Jumin Han:** Not for any reason that is important to this conversation

Uhh...are you sure?: **MC**

**Jumin Han:** I believe that this conversation shouldn’t be about events that can’t be changed

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr.Han, if you aren’t resting your productivity will get worse. You already go to sleep at very late hours of the night

 **Jumin Han:** It's alright, assistant Kang. I can handle myself

**707 entered the chatroom**

Seven!!!: **MC**

 **Jumin Han:**...

 **Jaehee:** Hello Luciel.

 **707:** Good!

 **707:** Morning! 

**707:** Everyone!

 **707:** Actually, it's not that good.

 **Jaehee Kang:** it's not? Is everything alright? ****

**707:** Ahaha! EVerything is Fine!

 **Jumin Han:** Are you stressed out about something? 

**707: y** es

 **707:** I sensed a bit of hacker activity earlier and I am currently prioritizing MC’s safety over anything else… but the stress is killing me.

Am i safe?: **MC**

 **707:** Yes as long as I monitor you constantly from this point forward. If i sense more Suspicious activity, I will head over to the apartment.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh no… is MC going to be okay?

 **Jumin Han:** Do you need anything, Luciel?

 **707:** Sigh~ It’ll be okay! God 707 will take

care of everything so no one gets hurt!!!

 **Jumin Han:** Stress isn’t good for productivity

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree… Luciel do you need to destress?

 **Jumin Han:** How about coming to visit Elizabeth again?

 **707:**?????????

 **Jaehee Kang:**???????? Mr.Han……?????

Jumin????? **: MC**

 **Jumin Han:** What?

 **707:** I… uh. What???? lolololol

 **Jaehee Kang:** That is so sudden… especially considering the constant death threats and security threats you threw at Luciel since he broke into your penthouse.

 **Jumin Han:** I am merely thinking about MC’s safety as well as the RFA’s safety. Your stress and slowed productivity can lead to a lot of harm towards everyone's safety since you manage all of it

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr.Han, I don’t understand

 **707:** lolololololol me neither

Jumin...: **MC**

 **Jumin Han** **:** I am just saying that you seemed to seriously calm down and destress since you last came over

Jumin are you okay? **:** **MC**

 **707** **:** yeah lololol, what’s up with you

**Jumin Han: …**

**Jumin Han:** I will leave the offer open.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr.Han im sorry to end this abruptly, but you have a meeting in 5 minutes

 **Jumin Han:** i'm on my way. Have a good day Luciel.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

**707:** he said bye to me and not to you.

 **707:** Is he okay?

… yes? **:** **MC**

 **707:** why the hesitation lololol

Nothing. You should destress **:** **MC**

**707: God 7 never stresses out!!!**

**707:** But I do miss elly >.< just a bit

What about what happened last time **:** **MC**

 **707:** … 

**707:** Pretend that never happened

 **707:** Have a good day MC!! Make sure you eat a balanced meal!!! If Yoosung comes here tell him I need to talk to him

??? **:** **MC**

**707 has left the chatroom**

  
  


_What the hell???_ MC logged out of the chatroom and sat there, twiddling with her phone trying to understand what just happened in the chatroom. She started laughing to herself because of how awkward but unaware Jumin and Seven were at the situation.

  
  


Meanwhile, Seven was anxiously trying to complete the agency task without forgetting to check the CCTV and security in the apartment every few seconds. The little red LED indicates any suspicious activity in the apartment, and the alarm will go off if the LED light is red for more than 5 seconds. But every time the green light flickers to red, Seven feels his heart drop. 

“Hey?! Your productivity is seriously decreasing! What the hell is going on with you?”

“Wh- Hmm? Oh nothing-”

“Why are you so obsessed with that tiny little monitor on the girl? Is it distracting you? Do you like her or somethi-”

“NO! No. No I don’t like her.”

A mental image of Jumin flew through his mind, making his stomach tighten slightly.

“Oh come on you _have_ to be kidding me right now. I am going to confiscate the monitor if your work slows down any more.”

“Vanderwood calm your shit, I’m fine. I’m just stressed.”

“Stressed? You’re one of the best hackers in the industry and this job may be high stakes but it’s not one of the hardest jobs you've had to date. What is going on? I feel more and more irritated the more I stare at your stupid face looking at your monitor and not the job you have in front of you.”

“Vanderwood.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“I. Am stressed. I am fucking annoyed. I am fucking irritated.”

“Okay so am I, you’re not fucking special.”

“Oh but I am!”

Seven stood up, unplugged the monitor and indicator LED from the main outlet and into a portable outlet.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” Vanderwood said, suddenly rushing to block Seven from leaving.

“I am! Taking a break!” He said, grabbing his phone.

“No the absolute fuck you are not-”

“I’ll be fine, I’m the only one who can do the job, they’ll understand.”

“707. I cannot keep covering for your ass! _You know agents cannot have private lives or get involved with people._ Why are you so attached to your stupid organization anyways.”

The words stung Seven, but his face was stoic, staring at his phone with the same expression he’s always had. “I’m just going for a walk!”

“Will it increase your productivity once you’re back?”

“Yup!”

Vanderwood was fuming, but he knew he couldn’t stop Seven.

“Had you not been the reason I have a job I would have strangled you to death by now-”

Seven blew a sarcastic air kiss at Vanderwood and, with the CCTV monitor, laptop, and other important equipment in a bag, left his house. He hit the dial button on his phone and waited for Jumin to answer.

  
  


“Hello? Luciel?”

“Jumin…”

Jumin’s heart skipped a beat at Luciel’s stressed tone.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m taking your offer.”

“For what? Oh-”

“You said I could come over, right?”

“I did. Are you on your way right now?”

“Yea. I’m bringing some of my equipment though so I can make sure MC is safe. Is that alright?”

“Of course it is. Very responsible of you and thank you for asking.”

“Yea, I don’t wanna bother you much, but animals have been known to help destress. I’ll hang up first so there’s no awkward ending.”

“Uhh. Alright. See you soon Luci-” Jumin was cut off by the phone line being cut by Seven.

_Something doesn’t seem right..._ Jumin became increasingly worried at Luciels mental state. He’s seen him work seriously but never to this degree. It felt more genuine, almost intimidating.

  
  


*ding dong*

“Jumin, it's me.”

“Luciel? Come in.”

Luciel looked visibly flustered but stepped in and walked towards the common area and sat against the wall next to an outlet. Instead of sitting adjacent to them like last time, Jumin let him have his set up against the wall while Elizabeth the 3rd curled up in a ball on his lap. The silence was immensely awkward but nonetheless, Seven calmly pet her fur and tried to relax but the red light blinking periodically sent him into panic internally.

“Luciel... do you want anything to drink?”

“You got PhD pepper?”

“No that's bad for you.”

“It’s fine my body adapted.”

“Do you want some wine?”

“Wine? You only have alcohol?”

“Sparkling water? A guest in my house cannot be here empty handed.”

“You letting me play with elly- I mean elizabeth- is more than enough, Jumin.”

“Are you sure?”

Seven nodded, looking at Elizabeth the 3rd, stroking her fur rhythmically, trying to take his focus off his stress and trying to clear his mind. He had not made any eye contact with him, but Jumin was standing next to him, towering over while he offered him something to drink. Seven feared that if he looked at Jumin, his feelings and infatuation would take him over. But simply Jumins tall, powerful figure towering over him while he sat cross legged on the floor made his stomach fill with butterflies and his face turn red. “I’ll leave you to work, then. Be careful with Elizabeth the 3rd please.” 

Seven’s heart was racing simply because of Jumin being so close to him and towering over him simultaneously. He couldn’t control his actions as well as he wanted to. As Jumin was walking away, Seven quickly reached up and grabbed his wrists.

Jumin’s heart stopped for a second. Merely Luciel touching him made his heart rate skyrocket. “Luciel-”

“C-can you stay... here...” he said, almost childlike and nervous. “I know you don’t really sit on the floor b-but...”

“I- I usually don’t. But uh... are you okay?”

Seven looked up and made eye contact with him. There was a lot of anxiety in his head, the workload and anxiety he has with monitoring everything became too much because of the *special security system* installed in the apartment.

“I’m fine I jus-”

“Can you please stop lying?”

“I am fine. I’m sorry. Y-you can go do what you need to. That was very inappropriate of me.” 

There was silence between the two of them.

“Actually, Jumin, I’m sorry. I’m in your space. I’ll leave.” He stood up, his face extremely warm and red, gently letting the cat go, and started packing his stuff up. As he straightened himself out, Jumin, in a rush of adrenaline, pulled Seven’s wrist, grabbed his shoulder and pinned him against the wall. Seven couldn’t process any of this, his heart was racing, about to burst out of his chest. 

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“J-Jumin-”

“I’m not stupid, Luciel.”

“I-I’m sorry. I-”

Jumin, coming back to his senses, let go of his grip, and softened his expression. “Shit... I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that I just-”

“I liked it.” Seven said, overcoming the wall of fear and protection for a moment.

They stared at each other, the feelings of confusion from before now so crystal clear. Seven intertwined his fingers with Jumin’s But just as Jumin wanted to make a move, a loud blaring siren went off. All senses came back to Seven, and a complete shift in his personality was evident. 

“Shit...”

“Luciel what’s going on?”

“Invasion. Apartment. **_MC is in danger._ ** **”**

Jumin let go of his hand, though he hesitated for a moment. “Oh my god.”

“Jumin I. I’m sorry. I can’t. I-I shouldn’t I-”

“We...” Jumin paused for a second. “We can talk about this later. We need to go to MC, right?”

“We? What do you mean we?”

“You don’t think I’m letting you go alone. What if you get hurt?”

Seven started to listen to the voice in the back of his mind. A wave of frustration took over him. He cannot get involved with Jumin no matter how desperately his heart wants to. _Different from birth._

“Jumin, I have to go alone. You can’t know the address of the apartment.”

“It’s a life or death situation. I am going with you, I care about MC too.”

“Jumin please. I need to take equipment and its too much an-”

“I am going with you. MC is family now. End of story.”

Seven realized that arguing with Jumin was gonna waste more time. He sighed and gave in. Jumin grabbed some essentials and left a message for Jaehee. Seven led the way to his car on the first floor with Jumin following suit. Though the two of them had MC’s life and safety as their top priority, they couldn’t stop thinking about the other. Seven very anxiously, but quickly, drove to the apartment. The car ride was filled with sounds of the alarm going off. Seven’s mind was racing, thinking about how to save MC. Jumin noticed the anxiety, and reached out his hand and rested it on Sevens thigh. For a moment, the touch made Seven clear his mind and briefly calm down. But the little voice warning him to not get involved took over again. “Jumin I c- let's talk about it later please...”

“Is there something wrong with-”

“Jumin please...” 

He retracted his hand and stared ahead of him. He felt hurt that Seven started denying him, but as he is used to hiding his immediate feelings, he stayed stoic.

As they approached the apartment, Seven gave Jumin a rundown on the events that were going to take place. 

“I’m taking my equipment with me, and we’re gonna park far from the building because the location cannot be known. Stay right behind me and turn off your phone so no one knows your location.”

Jumin nodded and followed Seven as they walked through the alleyway and into the building. Very quickly, Seven typed a code into the elevator that took it immediately to the top floor where the apartment was located so that it would not stop on any of the other floors.

As they approached the apartment, they could hear MC’s yelling. They ran towards the door; Seven wired the door so he could easily open it. “Jumin, step back.”

He watched as Seven quickly but carefully unlocked the door, opening with a large bang. Not used to things of high action, Jumin was shocked at the scene in front of him. _That's the hacker..._ Jumin ran into the apartment with Seven, who, in a panic, started yelling at the hacker to let go. 

“MC!”

“What the- WHY ARE YOU HERE? And who did you bring with you????” The hacker yelled at the two of them. 

“You’re the hacker right? Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re cowering like this. You’re gonna go to jail for breaking and entering. Oh man, and you broke the window.”

“MC! Be careful, don't step on the glass!” Jumin shouted, unsure of how to help.

“Let go of MC!” Seven shouted, approaching the two of them.

“Even now, all you do is ruin my life...” the hacker said, making the three RFA members confused.

“You know me?”

“Hah! You probably don’t know. I’m sure you’ve forgotten about me by now.”

“What...” 

“You still don’t know?”

Luciel felt his chest drop to his stomach.

“N-no it- you...”

“Well, I guess you know now.”

Jumin was completely lost, but watching Luciels face change from fearless and strong to a pained, teary one broke his heart.

“Seven... do you know him?” Jumin asked.

“Oh... uh... I-”

“I prayed so much that I wouldn’t meet you here. I knew that seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life...!”

“Wh-what happened...?” Luciel said, the tears welling up in his eyes, memories long locked up suddenly flooding into his mind, his chest aching viciously. “Why are you here... Saeran... you’re Saeran right...?”

The hacker hissed. “Don’t you dare call me by that name. You don’t fucking deserve to call me by that name.”

“You copied my algorithm... God... who taught you??? When did you learn to hack...”

“ _SHUT UP!”_

MC and Jumin stared at the two of them in confusion, their hearts aching as they watch the once strong, fearless RFA comedian now breaking down from the inside out.

“Why are you doing this... Rika told me you-”

At Rika’s name, Jumin’s eye’s widened and Saeran screeched again. “Don’t you DARE say that name.”

“Wh-what?” Luciel said. His body felt numb.

“Traitor! All the names you speak will be contaminated... so shut up!”

“S-Saeran.. Why are you doing this now? Tell me please! Something bad happened to you right? That’s why you’re here right?! Please... Rika wouldn’t have lied to me.”

“Rika...” Jumin whispered, in complete shock at the scene in front of him.

“You’re lying. I know you are. Don’t pretend you don’t know!” Saeran hissed at Luciel.

“P-please Saeran... I’m not lying to you!”

“Ha! You’re not? That promise you made about protecting me, about being together, all of those were lies... even your last promise when you told me that we will be happy after escaping that hellish place was a lie. I didn’t forget. I will never forget. You even changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me! Don’t tell me you forgot?!”

“S-Saeran! I had no choice! It..it’s too much to explain...”

“SHUT UP! Shut up! What do you mean you had no choice? Eat your pathetic lies like the coward you are...” 

“Saeran... please I- I thought you were doing well... I asked Rika to see a photo of you laughing. I knew I couldn’t meet you but I always prayed for you to be happy...”

“ _I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! STOP LYING TO ME!”_

“Saeran... please... let MC go and let’s talk please...” Luciel had tears streaming down his face. “I know you hate me right now. I know. Please, she has nothing to do with this...”

“I brought her here so she belongs to me!”

Jumin, in the midst of their dialogue, was able to sneak around and grab MC’s wrist and pull her out of Saeran’s grip while he was distracted.

“Jumin!” Luciel cried out. 

Saeran quickly got a choke hold on Jumin instead, while MC collapsed on the floor and started coughing, trying to catch her breath.

“Saeran! Let him go! Don’t involve Jumin in this!”

“What? Do you have feelings for this boy or something?”

“Even if I do...” Luciel was stuck between two of the most important people in his life, “it’s useless.”

“Hah! So you have feelings for your little sidekick. Jumin, right?” Saeran said, turning on the lighter and flickering it close to Jumin. “I can read everything on your mind, you know. I can do whatever I want to this man to make you suffer, right?”

MC’s vision was blurry, but she tried to grab Jumin and help him, but Saeran kicked her off of him. 

“Luciel!” Jumin shouted, trying to pry himself away from Saeran. “Don’t listen to him, protect yourself!”

“Oh look at him, all cute and in love with you. I guess you found someone new while I shivered in my loneliness.”

“Saeran that’s not true! Jumin, don’t move! Saeran take me instead please! Leave them alone...”

The apartment speaker started notifying loudly into the room. 

“What is that saying?!” Saeran said, confused as he thought he disabled the security system.

“I restarted the system and it's working only now...” Seven suddenly realized how dire this situation was going to be.

“SENSED LOCATION OF STRANGER. ADJUSTING TARGET.”

“The system is sensing you as a stranger, Saeran.”

“What?!”

“The whole place will explode if we stay like this. Saeran, _get out of here!”_

“BACKING UP ALL INFORMATION. AFTER BACKUP IS COMPLETE, THE BOMB WILL BE ACTIVATED, 20 SECONDS LEFT.”

“We’ll all die if we don’t get out!!”

“SHIT!” Saeran screamed.

“MC! JUMIN!” 

Jumin elbowed Saeran in the stomach while MC helped Jumin release himself from his grip. Saeran had the wind knocked out of him.

Saeran brushed himself off and looked around him. He looked at Luciel with fire eyes, wishing to kill him at this moment.

“Saeran... why did we have to meet like this...”

“Shit...”

“Saeran please get out! You’ll die like this! I just found you, I can’t lose you again!”

“Shit..shit...! I won’t forgive you for this. I’ll get my payback for everything. Including today.” Saeran ran out of the building after taking a good look at Luciel again. 

Jumin and MC were both on the ground, trying to breathe after being held in a choke hold. Jumin had a slight face burn from where the lighter was close to his cheek. The security system finally stopped and Luciel closed the apartment door, locking it from the inside out. Seven slid down the door, and sat on the floor, his head in his hands, shaking from the events that just occurred. MC, who had tears falling from her face from the empathy she felt for Luciel in the moment. Jumin tried to stand up to walk over to Seven, but all he could do was half crawl to him.

“Luciel... who was that man...?” Jumin asked, now sitting up against the wall next to him.

“That... Saeran...” Luciel hid his face so they couldn’t see the tears falling from his eyes. “My twin brother.”

MC was silent, while Jumin sat in shock. He wanted to ask about Rika and how he knew her, but seeing his state, he decided to hold off. 

In a few moments, Seven quickly brushed off his face and eyes and stood up, suddenly no longer emotional, repressing his feelings so he could repair the security system.

“I cannot leave this place until I can find out where the hacker- Saeran- is located so I can stop this disaster. This also means no one can leave the building because we are now all exposed.”

“If you need to work, I can talk to V and make arrangements to leave-”

“No, I’d rather keep the both of you under my sight...I’d rather protect you both by keeping you under my sight. Plus, I can’t trust V right now...” Jumin was taken aback slightly.

“What do you mean...?”

“I- it’s a long story that neither of you need to know nor care about.”

“Does it have to do with Saeran?” MC asked.

“That is none of your business. There is also a chance that if any of us tries to leave this floor that we could be kidnapped. It’s better to just stay here. I’ll take one of the bedrooms in the back of the apartment unit and work in there. I won’t bother either of you and I’ll try to get us out here as quick as possible.”

“Is there anything we can do?” MC spoke up.

“Just leave me alone to do my work. Pretend I don’t even exist.” Seven was numb, he couldn’t feel anything, not towards Saeran, and not towards Jumin. His priority was getting them safely out of here. He was already thinking about how he could quit the RFA and start with a new identity again with the agency. 

Jumin stood up, though shakily, and tried to walk to Seven. “Let me help you...” Jumin asked gently. Seven pushed him away, the brief touch making the both of them turn red. He didn’t look at Jumin as he gathered his things to go to the other room, but the touch reminded him of the events that took place in Jumin’s penthouse. Deep down he craved that affection now more than ever; he was in pain, in his most vulnerable state, and wanted to let go of everything and let someone take care of him. _I can’t have him. I cannot have him. I can’t ever have him._ The voice reminded him that he can’t ever be in love or dependent on anyone for as long as he lives. No matter how deeply he wanted it, what he did earlier that day was a mistake. He cannot lead Jumin on and he will not be led on. 

“Are you alright?” MC asked Jumin.

“I’m fine.” Jumin said, with the same cold, emotionless, businesslike tone he always had. “Let Luciel do his work, we should get cleaned up and get some rest. I have to work from here tomorrow.”


End file.
